


Charka Supernatural

by horus1251



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF, Naruto, Supernatural
Genre: Archangels are a million times more powerful then a nuke, BAMF Merlin, F/F, F/M, Kingpin Lucifer, Made angels and demons how they should be, Magic is life, Merlin is magic so he is as powerful as every living soul, Merlin's real, Multi, Naurto dies and is given a mission, Naurto is Lucifer, Naurto is the 10 Tailed sage, Spy Knights, The Tailed Beasts combines their chakara, Ultimate Naurto, While a angel is 3 times, spy arthur, spy merlin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23394571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horus1251/pseuds/horus1251
Summary: Naruto dies after bringing peace to the 5 nations now he is reborn as Lucifer right after he gained the mark with the power off the tailed beast what will the world be like and can the threats be contained by NarutoWelcome to Supernatural with Naruto as Lucifer
Relationships: Naruto ( Lucifer ) / Harem
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	1. Picture of Naruto on Earth and what he will look like




	2. Dean's Deal

Naruto smiles as his last breath leaves him.   
After living the longest life of any man 300 years thanks to the tailed beast chakra with it Naruto fought ten wars and in those ten wars he united the entire land now all serve him he was made the King of Japan and since the land was so long Naruto had those who were once village leaders made into a council that council has 120 Seats and those seated were given the everyday matters with that power given to them Naruto spent his time uniting the world in his long life he has captured 2/3 of the world under his banner that is where his Heir age 130 with 100 years left of life will come to. 

COME ON NARUTO 

Naruto gasps as he feels everything again laughing he takes a step when he sees them eyes wide tears coming from them Naruto shouts ''Isobu , Kurama, Shukaku, Gyuski, Chomei, Matabi, Kokuo, Saiken, Son Goku why are you here ''. The Tailed beast smiles at him for a second then Kurama steps up and says '' Naruto when we name you the sage of the six paths it was more than just a title it is a position a duty ''. Kurama seeing Naruto confusion answers '' The sage of the six paths is an agent of the creator ''. Naruto stunned gulps as he asks '' So he has a task for me ''. Kurama nods when a beam of light appears in the sky '' YES my sage I do ... ''. 

Naruto shifts '' Okay what is it ?''. The creator takes a breath '' You know the multiverse theory ''. Naruto snorts '' Of course I... No, it is real ''. Nodding the Creator responds '' Yes now normally my children 1handle it but one has made a war ''. Naruto sighs '' And you want me to fight him ''. Laughing the creator responds '' No I want you to keep my personal worlds from being drawn in ''. Eyes wide Naruto gulps as he asks '' You ask me to go to a world and keep a war from happening ''. A feeling of joy hits him when the Creator says '' Yes I shall make you the Lightbringer and give you the power you need ... and in case you wanted to know the tailed beast has agreed to give you their power so you will have your chakra and you will have the power of the archangel that you will become but know this soon the god of that world will try something and I don't want him dead instead I have created an evil that he must fight good luck ''. 

...........

Naruto gasps in front of him he sees God's sister locked away and God-giving him the mark gasping Naruto learns his name Lucifer the Lightbringer the Archangel of Punishment and Light shaking he feels the Mark trying to latch to his grace focusing he uses his Chakra to absorb the power of the mark-making the mark just a lock panting he looks at his Father who was staring at him smiling a little God grins set at ease and leaves allowing Nar... No Lucifer to learn in peace using his charka he mediates learning everything about this world stunned he watches God create with glee he watches him and learns how to manipulate and create himself with glee he copies the essence of grace which God created which allowed him to make angels right before God destroyed it and absorbs it meaning he can heal and create angels watching all the while Lucifer learns everything. 

Gasping Lucifer reads his destiny opening his eyes he allows his sun red eyes out smiling he creates an illusion of himself and disappears. 

Lucifer creates himself a reality and waits for God to place the first man focusing he creates himself a vessel then he summons his other vessels from the future and duplicates all of them once then sends them back to where they were before combining all of them he has his Ultimate Vessel and the only one that can contain his power and slips into it opening his eyes he tests the body out grinning with glee he mediates to start learning his new powers and to sort his new and old memories. 

an hour later 

Lucifer gasps as comes out of his memories stunned he thinks this makes no sense God locking his sister away and giving a mar... Oh, that is how I'll become the devil ... good but the mark will get remove one day but that will drive her ma... Oh, idea. feeling for the cage inside of the tailed beast chakra he instantly feels the darkness grinning he sees that the darkness wouldn't corrupt it grinning he slowly connects the Darkness into the world taking deep breathes he summons her future vessel and slowly implants her consciousness into the body. 

Taking A breath the darkness groans as she lays there looking up she sees Lucifer in front of her blinking she looks at him asking '' Why you trap me then release me less than a day later''. Lucifer sighs as he falls to the ground and asks '' What do you think would happen if I said no to God ?"' Eyes wide the Darkness '' You don't think he would kill you ''. Nodding Lucifer said '' So instead I looked for a way for you to be out but in the cage and this is what I found ''. Blinking pleased she feels around she could feel herself but it was as if the body was slowly connecting to herself stunned she asks '' Won't he know ''. Smirking Lucifer shakes his head as he answers '' Nope he made it where the door has to open this will slip through the walls which means '' In thousand years you'll have your power back ''. The Darkness smiles slightly and asks '' And there are no side effects ''. Shaking himself he answers '' Right now no but there will be a human who bears the mark he will be special because through him you learn how to love ''. The Darkness eyebrow raise thinks '' Is there any way for that to not be the case ''. Sighing in sadness '' Sadly you are still trapped in fact you are trapped in this land''. Growling she gets up only for Lucifer to point outside making her lookout stunned '' This is a huge land ''. Nodding Lucifer answers '' Yes you can completely move anywhere but only this place ''. The darkness looks at the .. books her brother called it and points to them smiling Lucifer answers '' Those are for are enjoyment ''. Sighing The darkness walks over to one and opens it blushing Lucifer says '' I have to go ''. The darkness stares at him then picks up the book and starts reading it. Slowly her face turns red because in front of her was a sex book panting she feels herself getting wet and start to ache gasping she thinks of the being that will be hers. 

Lucifer reappears in his room and absorbs the copy startle he gains back his memories which allowed him to learn everything the cloned learn which happened to be every book that has been written in the last 1000 years grinning Lucifer walks to the door and heads to the armory pleased he walks in nodding to the guardian of the inventory and heads to take stock with the guardian watching he smirks as he creates an illusion that made the guardian that Lucifer was just on a surprise inspection while actually he was making ten copies of every item in the armory and placing a sigil on the wall that copies every item that is placed inside of the room. Nodding Lucifer faces the guardian and nods getting out Lucifer heads to the forger and enters. hearing the sounds of banging Lucifer looks around at the forge which unlike the forge that he will make in hell was Pure white on the walls with Stains all over the floor white flames and Angels who were banging a Sliver metal onto an Anvil which sends out a spark of blue light as the angels send out there grace which is the secret the blades unless made from Angel grace will only be sharp and powerful enough to kill a low-level monster with this every blade can kill an angel grinning he realizes how an archangel blade is made turning to the office of the Archangel of fire and forge he enters to an archangel banging on the anvil grinning Lucifer was glad that he hid himself watching he sees that the blade was made from the same metal but a ritual is used that turns the metal gold. Chuckling Lucifer understood walking over to the Dispenser Lucifer copies all the materials on it a million times and puts an eternal sigil on the copies that will automatically make the materials turning he faces the Forger and smirks as he creates a clone which will serve as him until he falls which is when he will disappear entering the clone says '' Hello Nathanael ''. Grinning Nathanael says '' Brother what can I do for you ''. The Clone slowly smiles and hands over a book and says '' I want you to make two of everything in this book ''. Bowing Nathanael Excliams '' Can do ''. Grinning to himself Lucifer create millions of clones to deal with all the matters to do with Heaven and Earth while he deals with Hell pleased Lucifer vanishes from heaven for the last time knowing that once the rebellion ends the angels who followed him will allow into his reality which will allow him to turn each of them into demons, of course, he has no desire to lie to his siblings so he will show the future threat and offer them a form then give them power equal to archangels from another world which will equal 5% of an archangel on this world each of them will be that powerful all except 4 who will equal Raphael and Gabriel combine in power for each of them those four will be his most powerful but to do so I need the darkness to connect me to Hell making me actually hell, in fact, I will be the God of Hell and will gain power from hell itself since I am already 10% god level power more than anything I will have done well I Just need to convince God to let me create Hell. Easy right 

Lucifer was stunned '' I never thought it would be this easy ''. Blinking Lucifer appears in the void groaning at the infinite space Lucifer focuses his new power and sends waves of energy into the void and creates hell one of Pain and Suffering. Eyes wide open eyes blood red he gives Hell life and creates cells each one tailor to the soul each of them punishing a new way than focusing he sends out waves of shadows and feels hell connect to the shadows creating the first demons panting from the release of power Lucifer creates a single castle and grounds a single spot that the King or god of hell will reside sweating he creates layers of hell 9 in fact

The first pit is for those who committed suicide or animals for sport then he blocked demons from entering the place. it will punish through guilt and the pain they felt in life but they can also find peace because it will allow those who committed suicide to find happiness   
The second pit for thieves and those who committed a sin or made a deal that doesn't cause harm or does something for a false god but those acts aren't deserving of tortured instead they can become demons.   
3 Pit for murders open to demons to torture   
Religious Extremist open to demons   
Rape of women and men Open to Torturer demons   
Committed an A World crime such as genocide tortured by knights   
Serial Killers Punished by Lucifer   
Home of Demons   
9 pit is for those who harm a child open to the princes of hell and Lucifer   
For his castle and overwatch 

With his light Fading this Copy of Lucifer disappears and another take his place smirking this one created a Manor for each of his princes in a pit then he created a tower which is where one of two thrones are each of them connected to whoever becomes the King of Hell but these can only be power by Angels and Hell must accept the King. Chuckling he continues with creating Metals and Materials for construction and building in hell. Blinking he creates a mini Sun one bloodred and vanishes. 

The Next Created Hellfire and lakes 

The One after the Beasts of hell 

On and On it goes with different Lucifer's adding Laws and creatures to hell. 

God allows the request stunned for a moment then smiles thinking '' This is new maybe this will be the most interesting ''. Surprised God watches Lucifer create and was pissed ''Fuck Why didn't I do this''. Growling in anger God creates humans and magic then mythical beasts himself instead of the alphas and has each started from a family eyes wide he watches them. 

Fake Lucifer rebels but God forgot to make the cage so he wasn't trapped. His angels were made Knights and Princes instead of killed and they weren't hurt this time by making copies of each. Lucifer was made the King of hell 

Lucifer sends 20 % of the hottest Women and Demons to Amara who read his copies of porn books and took an interest in women.

Amara grew to love the human that will be hers.

in the year 650 BC 

Hell 

The Real Lucifer is sitting on his Watch throne shaking with rage roaring he says '' So you're telling me that the number of the Human demons too many for you ''. 

Asmodeus the 5 Prince bowing to Lucifer says ''I'm sorry my lord there is too many Human demons and not enough demons you created ''. 

Sighing Lucifer says '' Fine I'll Create multiple kinds return and organize a hunt I want the population down by 80% 

Bowing Asmodeus flaps his Barb wings back to his pit.

Rubbing his face Lucifer sighs as he heads to his castle and works hard to create a new type of demon. 

Lucifer arriving at the gates meets the first human demon Lillith an incredible beautiful Blonde Woman who was wearing a dress kneeling she says '' My lord please allow me to bear the new race of demons ''. Blinking Lucifer smirks as he nods and takes her to the basement which house his personal flames lifting her from the ground he places her in the flames making Lillith moan in pleasure as his flames turn red and Lucifer takes off his clothes. 

From that united came the Lilm demons more powerful than a prince of hell each of them of which there was 14 became the elite of hell but one above all Mazikeen his Lover ( Lilm have the DNA of their mother which is a succubus and from Lucifer an incredible sexual appetite and beauty but since they are Lilm they don't have Grace of an archangel making this not incest )( Angel and Archangels different species basically ) Lucifer took many demons to bed in this time. 

1000

Lucifer sighs as he appears outside of a castle and says '' We need to talk ''. 

From that Hunters were made because the monsters and demons started to evolve making it necessary for Humans to be able to fight Lucifer gave humans weapons to kill the supernatural which is where Sliver being able to kill the supernatural came from Lucifer bless the metals. 

1875  
England, London 

Lucifer sits in his favorite Castle ( Which is held in his estate which has 200 Private islands 20 Castles 100 Mansions 20 Manors and 30 Farms 45 Ranches 15 Businesses that I completely own and 130 Businesses that I have shares in, 5 Media outlet on earth. He also using his doubles own mines around the world plus he brought land that he used for villages for his men that were given both immortality and powers which he made from Mercenaries and Outlaws and gaining their loyalty and making them his bounty hunters / Trackers whatever he needs ( Picture Ghost rider or Maze) in this age Lucifer is Surrounded by Women all them Gorgeous and each of them incredible smart all of them have at C breast and they were either Blonde, Red, Brunette no sliver or any other color. Sighing the real Lucifer stands up as he looks out to his pocket dimensions which are where he placed his Estate under allowing him to live in constant leisure without influence from any humans not under his command all except his Businesses which is both here and there pleased Lucifer holds his Wine glass and slowly sips as he reads reports from his Witch Queen/ sometimes lover, Rowena, who he got about 240 Years 

Flashback 

in the forest surrounded by trees and grass, A Woman with red hair cries suddenly thunder is heard. The woman sits up stiffing standing she trembles her magic mostly bound gasping she sees the most beautiful man she has ever seen walking to her. The Woman smiles as suddenly she could see bowing her head she says '' Lord Lucifer ''. Smiling the man lifts her chin and asks '' What is a Powerful and beautiful woman such as yourself doing out here ''. With tears in her eyes, she says '' The grand coven has kicked me out ''. Eyes raise he asks '' Why ''. The Woman '' I created a spell to kill demons so they felt I was too powerful ''. Sensing she was speaking true Lucifer puts his hands on her shoulders moaning the woman feels the bindings fade eyes purple she moans in pleasure and jumps into Lucifer's arms. 

After three days of sex, Lucifer has finally worn her out panting she listens to Lucifer who says '' Now my lady what is your name ''. Panting she says '' Rowena your grace ''. Grinning Nastily Lucifer says '' How would you like to kill the council ruling the grand coven and take over ''. With a huge smile, she says '' There is nothing I would like more ''. 

So Lucifer and Rowena killed hundreds of witches uniting the witches under her banner and on the day of 1770 after 400 years of war Rowena was made the Queen of all Witches and name one of the thirty mistresses of Lucifer. 

Back to the report, Lucifer reads   
'' My lord I have found what you ask for the locations of every spell ever created and have been copied and sent to your castles and organizations that own them has been taken over the humans have made the men of letters a global organization that hunts Monsters and your rebellious Demons ''. Snorting Lucifer changes the words to '' Watch over the organization and if needed take it over but watch out for two lines the Campbell and Winchesters the two are destined to create my true vessel but this one is created by God so I will have access to power beyond this vessel can give me ''. 

Lucifer opens the next from Lillith his wife and queen of hell also as powerful as he was when he fought the darkness. 

Opening the next letter he sees it is from Crowley his lord of the Crossroads '' My lord my demons have reported that more humans are committing child-related crimes as I know how you feel I am sent this letter to you ''. Shaking a little Lucifer looks out for a moment then puts on his tailor-made custom suit and grins at his look flapping his wings he appears in hell.

HELL   
Lucifer's castle   
Throne room 

Lucifer sighs as he enters his throne room and crosses the room until he sits on his throne made from Demonic stone and wood which he cushions using the softest materials in hell and earth same as his furniture taking a breath he unleashes his grace and sends it out and summons his Lilm 

Cracks of thunder the Lilm appear kneeling Esther the second Lilm stands as she asks '' My lord you summon us ''. Lucifer enrage face greets her making the lilm tremble when Lucifer says '' I have a mission for each of you ''. Excite they listen '' Child-relate crimes are on the rise so I want each of you to lead a force of 1000 demons out of hell to stop and punish the humans on earth then in the hell is that understood ''. Gleefully the Lilm bow there head as they instantly get started. Lucifer sends them away sighing Lucifer flies to overwatch position and sits and watches hell for a few minutes then flying to his down from the position to the bottom of the base he enters the tower which houses his offices and library he groans for a moment then smirking he creates 9 other offices and summons his brothers who all groan as he splits the paperwork between them. Returning to his overwatch he creates a section of hell for war games then creates 9 flags as well as weapons that only work for the war games snapping his fingers he summons his brothers and sisters who grin as Lucifer explains the rules of the war games which ends with the three different rewards the first was that the first team who loses has to take the winners paperwork for the next 6 Months 2 All demons who survive will receive a huge power boost a high position in hell's army and finally the one who has the most kills will be allowed on earth with Lucifer and Maze. After the princes receive it they immediately head to there pit to gather their forces for the games that will start in two weeks. the war games will happen every 8 years. Going to his castle he enters his bed chambers and sees Lillith doing her queen work which was the well-being of hell and the buildings ( Basically making certain no soul escapes ) the moment he crosses the threshold Lillith jumps into Lucifer's arms and takes him to bed showing why she was the queen. 

Lucifer leaves hell after 2 months in hell fixing all the things needed and having a lot of sex. 

Earth 

Esther has lead the Lilm's army of demons across the earth slaughtering every adult hurting a child-related criminal and for everyone who was killed, she feels herself fill with happiness something she never felt before. 

1933 

United States, Tennessee, Knoxville 

Lucifer sits in his office taking up the Moniker of one of his copies who goes by the title The Dealer specific he deals with the supernatural world both weapons and information for hunters as well as breaking deals with hell. 

That is where the story truly begins 

Supernatural 2008 

SAM and DEAN walking towards the Impala. DEAN opens the door.  
SAM You know, when Jake saw me... it was like he saw a ghost. (DEAN, stopping, shuts the door to stand next to SAM and hear him.) (Scoffs) I mean, hell, you heard him, Dean. He said he killed me.  
DEAN Glad he was wrong.  
SAM I don't think he was, Dean. (pause; SAM looks at DEAN) What happened? After I was stabbed?  
DEAN I already told you.  
SAM Not everything.  
DEAN Sam, we just killed the demon. Can we celebrate for a minute?  
SAM Did I die?  
DEAN Oh, come on.  
SAM Did you sell your soul for me, like Dad did for you?  
DEAN Oh, come on! No!  
SAM (continuing to look at DEAN)  
Tell me the truth.  
(DEAN sniffs)  
Dean, tell me the truth.  
DEAN Sam... (Chuckles)  
SAM (Voice breaking) How long do you get?  
DEAN One year. (SAM nods, tears in his eyes.) I got one year.  
SAM You shouldn't done that. How could you do that?  
DEAN Don't get mad at me. Don't you do that? I had to. I had to look out for you. That's my job.  
SAM And what do you think my job is?  
DEAN What?  
SAM You've saved my life over and over. I mean, you sacrifice everything for me. Don't you think I'd do the same for you? You're my big brother. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you. And I don't care what it takes, I'm gonna get you out of this. Guess I gotta save your ass for a change.  
DEAN Yeah.  
ELLEN (Approaching) Well... Yellow-Eyed Demon might be dead. But a lot more got through that gate.  
DEAN, How many you think?

SAM thousand . Maybe two Thousand. It's an army. He's unleashed an army.

BOBBY Hope to hell you boys are ready. 'Cause the war has just begun.  
DEAN Well, then ... (smiling)  
The scene cuts to SAM and DEAN opening the Impala's trunk. DEAN throws the Colt inside and closes it.  
DEAN ... we got work to do.

One Week Later

Sam is sitting in the Impala in the dark, reading a book with a flashlight. The header at the top of the page reads "Dr. Faustus", and there's information about Crossroads Deals. Sam looks up to see Dean inside the house across from him; he is wearing only an undershirt. Dean grins and gives Sam a double-thumbs up, at which Sam shakes his head, smiling fondly. A Hot Girl comes into frame from off right, and Dean shuts the sheer curtains; they can be seen undressing each other in silhouette. Sam smiles affectionately and is turning back to his book when his phone rings.

SAM  
Hello.

BOBBY  
(seen driving along another dark highway in his own beat-up car)

Hey, Sam.

SAM  
Hey, Bobby.

BOBBY  
Whatcha doing?

SAM  
Oh, same old, same old.

BOBBY  
Did you bury in that book again?  
(BOBBY pauses. SAM grimaces)  
Sam, you want to break Dean free of that demon deal, you ain't gonna find the answer in no book.

SAM  
Then where Bobby?

Bobby grunts thinking as he remembers an old legend 

'' There may be a single way Sam ''. 

With hope, Sam asks 

'' How ''. 

Bobby sighs as he grabs a book and says 

'' There is a ... Immortal called the dealer he is said to be able to break deals with hell but Sam he is Immortal and according to legend most who makes a deal with him ... become something different the last one was ... Oh god, the only one known was Arthur Pendragon who used it to united the country of England ''. Spurting Sam asks '' Arthur was real ''. Bobby snorts as he says '' According to this Arthur deal made him and his knights immortal at the cost of working for the Dealer for eternity ''. Stunned Sam thinks '' Okay where ''. 

Bobby sighs as he says   
'' Boy, I Right now he is in Virginia ''.

Eyes wide Sam sees Dean walk out with a huge grin turning Dean sees the huge smile on Sam stunned he asks '' No way you found something ''. Nodding Sam says '' Bobby thinks he found a way Dean ''. Dean grins as he asks '' Where ''. Sam smiles '' Virginia ''. Turning on the car Dean says '' Let's ride ''. 

4 Days later 

Dean pulls onto a driveway for a huge castle gulping Dean reaches out and beeps the gate pausing the camera moves then the gate opens. With a smile, Dean drives the car into the garage and eeps in front of them three thousand cars each of them rare gulping Dean and Sam get out to a man in a suit who says '' Come I'll take you the dealer, Sam, and Dean Winchester ''. Stunned they follow to the main room the hallways full of runes and weapons looking at the displays of wealth they both were feeling underdress in front of a fireplace a man in a suit and tie sits on a couch twirling a cane made of gold and silver with unknown stones blinking Sam and Dean walk to him when the Man says '' Uh the Winchesters the boy with the demon blood and the self Righteous Brother come to me ''. 

Turning red Dean goes to speak when Sam hits him quieting him in a second sighing the Man says '' Come sit I have a meeting to go to so having lunch ''. Sam and Dean frown insulted as the Man leaves and a Butler brings a fancy meal Dean sighs as he eats moaning at the taste. 

Taping his foot Sam looks at the books around him when the Man comes back down putting the book down he waits as the man looks at him and smirks as he says '' So you want me to release Dean from hell ''. Nodding Sam begs '' Please ''. The Man smiles as he says '' Hmm technically speaking the reason why hell wanted you doesn't exist... Okay, I want you to do something ''. With a grin, Dean looks at the Man and says'' What do you want ''. The Man chuckles '' Humans I want 3 things simple in fact 1 I want a pint of both of your blood ''. Sam pounces '' Done ''. The Man grins as he says '' Second I want you to take on a mantle''. Sighing Sam says'' As the Boy-King ''. Laughing the man says '' Hell no what I want is you to take up the mantle of my favorite comic book hero ''. Eyes wide Dean '' What ''. The Man snorts as he says '' Call me Niklaus and I want you Sam to become Constantine and you Dean to take up the mantle of Thor''. Snorting they both ask'' Really you will give me the knowledge and powers of them both ''. Laughing Niklaus answers '' I will give you both rings which will allow access to them yes ''. Shrugging they say '' Yes ''. Niklaus smirk at Sam as he says '' Last I want you to allow me ... ask 1 Question at any time and you must say yes if I say It is time ''. Dean pales going to decline when Sam says '' Yes ''. Grinning Nikalus pounds the cane on the ground twice causing thunder to lance across the sky and Dean to glow as a scroll appears and burns grinning Nikalus says '' The deal is done your contract is destroyed ''. Dean feeling free laughs as a servant brings over two rings taking them they put them on making them both gasp as power floods into them leaning back the man holding the cane stands as he says '' That book your reading is a spellbook as he knows but that is yours ... By the way, the demon who now leads them is a demon named ... Asmodeus one of hell's princes... also a yellow-eyed demon thought you should know''. Turning the man leaves as Sam and Dean pale at the thought of another Yellow-eyed demon getting up they leave the castle. 

Back in the Impala 

Sam was on the phone Bobby laughs at the deal they made pausing Bobby says 

'' I have a book on the princes of hell... oh god put this on speaker ''. 

Sam takes the phone from his head as Bobby says '' Okay the princes of hell there is two kinds it seems the yellow-eyed demons are among the demons that were made from humanity ... they are also traitors of Lucifer according to this they attempt a rebellion and Lucifer stripped them of most of there power the 1 kind rule a pit in Hell and are angels who followed Lucifer but they call themselves the dukes of hell''. Eyes wide Dean asks '' How many are there ''. Bobby looks down '' According to this there is 4 each of them has a different power according to this Arazzel has been obsessed with... giving children demon blood to create an army to kill the devil ''. Stunned Sam says '' So he wanted the devil dead ''. Bobby '' According to this he wanted demons to rule the earth Lucifer ... oh god we may have it wrong if this is true Lucifer is tasked with the dark souls ''. Eyes wide Dean says '' Wait Lucifer is supposed to stop the demons ... and humans can become demons ... ''. Bobby answers '' Think about it Dean how many humans die a year now think how many went to hell ''. Sam pale '' Oh god ''. Dean pale '' With how many demons on earth ... God if Lucifer wasn't there ''. Bobby sighs as he says '' yeah ... I will find out if it is true if it is well ... doesn't matter okay you have a case ''.


	3. Lillith look

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Queen of hell and Lucifer's wife


	4. A kingpin takes out the competitors

Lucifer watches as the Winchesters leave his Mansion chuckling Lucifer opens his flip phone and makes a phone call 

Washington DC 2 AM  
In a Large Mansion   
Ring Ring Ring   
Grunting awake A man answers his phone ''What this better be good ''. 

'' Would I give you any less ''.  
Snorting the Man answers '' No you kept the deal so is it time ''. 

'' Yes ''

The Man smiles wide as he answers '' Then I will be known as the Secretary of State that took out every Gang, Mafia and Small time Drug Dealer in the United States ''. 

''Yes now remember with the evidence you will also be able to take down Al-Queda and Isis and every other Terrorist group so be prepared to have every prison full so hire more guards but make certain only Thieves and Drug Dealers go to prison the others will meet the death Penalty''

Eyes wide Mr. State whispers '' How will I pay for all this ''. 

'' My agents will hard-wire money into multiple accounts around the world with it so many will be killed be warned with this done no longer will the world be in debt it will give the countries 10 trillion leftover use it to make better Armor and vehicles for the Miltary and Government forces ''. 

Mr. State Grins as he answers '' Done with this perhaps I can run for president ''. 

Hanging up suddenly a beep sounds on his phone with the account number he needs. 

Mr. State looks at the text and grins as he sees the name of Ten companies each of them serving as decoy companies to finance the mission. 

All around the world Copies of Lucifer were making the call to the right people to take down the criminal world. 

Supernatural 

Dean stunned listens to the news 

Moaning awake Sam says '' De what ... ''. Sitting up he sees Dean staring at the TV Wide awake Sam looks at it stunned 

'' That's right Jim according to reports the Feds have completed years worth of infiltration and now we are seeing Millions all over the globe being arrest ''. 

Tony snorts as he says ''Yes we are going live now to Secretary of state Colin Powell ''. 

Outside of the Congress building 

A Reporter: Mr. Powell Mr. Powell you manage in 4 years something that has never been done you have taken down over 80% of the world's criminal and crime organization how was it done ''. 

Mr. Powell explains '' As you know I have wanted to go down in history and I knew I wanted to make this world a better place so I and my friend work together and used our old family money to create our own network and we sent them to the organizations and once I took became secretary I gave my friend my old money and since then he built up quite a list and once he got to a certain point he then sent a letter to me now the world can rest easy ''. 

A Reporter '' Mr. Powell what will be done with the money ''. 

Colin answers '' We will be using it to pay off our debts and creating jobs for the American people thanks to this we can finally have a true error of prosperity ''. 

Colin Powell then leaves the podium and walks out with the Reporters calling after him. 

Dean stares at the screen eyes wide Sam grabs a remote and turns the TV off and shallowly speaks '' Dean with this happening no one will believe that we are officers ''. 

Still staring Dean whispers '' Right so what do you suggest ''. 

Sam blinks for a second as he whispers '' I think we should at least understand how our powers work ''. 

Snap to the rings Sam and Dean watch as the Rings were melting blinking Dean gulps and ask '' What the hell ''.

Sam swallows as he says '' I think the powers are being planted into our DNA ''. 

Dean panting asks '' What makes you so certain ''. 

Sam deadpans as he answers '' I feel myself becoming stronger ... and I can sense more ''. 

Dean eyes wide grunts as he points at Sam '' Fuck I was hoping to ignore this but ... I agree with you ... Crap Sam I had a thought these powers were based on comics what if The Dealer plans to make Marvel and Dc real ''.

Eyes wide Sam curses as he says '' Fuck ok how do we know if he hasn't done that already I mean we can't be the first to gain these gifts ''. 

Sighing Dean wipes his face going to stand when suddenly Lightning race through him and he speeds of into a wall grunting Sam stares as he says '' Crap Dean this isn't good ''. 

Dean gulping '' Yeah in one comic Thor was powerful enough to destroy a planet ''. 

In agreement, Sam sighs as he says '' Fuck we have to go back we will need to go back ''. 

Dean stunned whispers '' This is what he wanted ''. 

Sam eyes wide gasps as he says '' Fuck he planned this he knew we liked comics growing up so he knew we would need to learn how to control our power now the only way if we give him another deal ''. 

Dean handshakes causing the world to trembles. 

Seeing it Sam jumps to his feet grabbing Dean as he yells '' We have no choice we have to accept whatever deal he wants ''. 

The Dealer's Castle 

Lucifer smiles as he listens to his vessel figure it out suddenly memories assault his mind as all but Ten Clones disparate growling Lucifer felt it the remaining Crime Lords are frightened and as was his plan when one of my clones manage to secure their freedom they willing swear their faction to myself soon I will control the Crime world, as well as the Supernatural and Business world, wonder what is next ... Hmm, think it is time for me to Finish making Marvel real so far I have created all but the homes to place them. 

Lucifer focuses for a second and feels his ring on his finger glow as he commands his collection of Hands of God to Create the Marvel world chuckling I feel it the realms connect to this one most of the pagans who I work to bring under my heel with Gabriel taking up the position as King of The Gods when he tried to leave Heaven which I instantly sense and saw once I shown myself and showed proof Gabriel instantly agreed with my plan for the world of course sense then he pretend to be the Trickster so sadly that has to go but with the new worlds and battles I'm sure he will be fine. 

Lucifer smiles as he used his collection to destroy the other world's angels and send the leftover grace to this world to combine with themselves. Smirking he leans back to play in the new world. 

Inside of a Manor 

Chuck shakes feeling Lucifer power and what he's done trembling Chuck reaches out slightly and grasps the pieces and works to bring them under his rule to keep his Enemy from gaining a foot hole ... Fuck with Lucifer doing what he is and the fact That I need him I will need to get Dean to take the mark sooner ... and the Knights are perfectly happy in hell ... I'll have to make a deal with Lucifer to allow Dean to Deal with the rebel demons ... crap that won't work hmm ok I'll speak to Lucifer about this but Dean needs the mark ... that is the reason I made him he was created for my sister, of course, I gave him, Sam who will now be made Immortal thanks to Lucifer Rings now Instead of Two Human-made Divine Sam is Now whatever he is I'll have to talk to him plus soon there be other creatures to fight... Which actually sounds fun.

Grinning Chuck knew his Father would love this world might as well start hmm.


	5. Rowena new look

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rowena didn't want anything to connect her to her past so Lucifer gave her a new form only thing she kept was her Magic and Soul ...


	6. Short chapter

Niklaus Castle 

Dean and Sam walk into the Parlor facing a chair that facing the other way 

Dean '' Hey ''. 

A Glass appears in their vision being held by a hand in the chair 

Growling Dean reaches for the chair going to pull him around when a force throws him across the room into the wall cracks appearing as he hits suddenly Dean screams as Flames lick his skin. 

Sam screams going to move but found himself unable to face the chair Niklaus sits there with a pout '' What's wrong Winchesters did I not keep my end of the deal ''.

Sam gulps '' You kept it but ... '' Niklaus interrupts '' But the deal had side effects, of course, it did now your here to either train or change the deal ''. 

With Puppy dog eyes Sam begs '' Please ''. 

Niklaus stares at Sam for a moment then he burst out '' W W Why would I let you go if you don't make another deal you will end up destroying the universe ''. 

Sam Pales as Dean finally falls as croaks out '' You mean you made me as powerful as Thor is in the cosmic''. 

Niklaus '' Boy I did more than that I never said what thor I would make you''. 

Dean pale '' Explain ''. 

Niklaus '' I made you my Thor Dean Winchester ''. 

Dean '' Meaning ''. 

Niklaus '' You are Thor God of Cosmic Elements and Matter''. ( Seeing the dumbfounded looks ) Sighing he says '' You have the power to destroy a solar system that dumb it down enough ''.

Dean Pales while Sam asks '' And me ''. 

Niklaus '' You my favorite human I made my version of Loki that Spellbook is self-updating oh and before you get any ideas if you don't use your magic you will kill a Million humans each day and tell how many days since you left ''. 

Sam pale sighs when Dean '' What will it take to train us ''. 

Niklaus stands up from the Chair '' For the record I gave you to much power by accident ''. 

Stunned the two turns'' What ''. 

Sighing Niklaus summons alcohol and pours three glasses '' I forgot the Human body must be slowly upgraded to deal with the power my apologies ''. 

Sighing Sam asks '' Training ''. 

Niklaus frowns for a second '' Sam By the laws of my power I have to make another deal before I can help ''. 

Gulping Dean '' Ok we want to make a deal ''. ' 

Looking at the Two Niklaus decides to explain more '' The reason why is until I finish I am stuck in this moniker is the cage God put the devil in ''. 

Dean and Sam '' The De... Your Lucifer ''. 

Nodding Niklaus says '' Yes and I even I the devil is bound by a few rules I manage to fine loopholes for a few but in this my power is somewhat limited ''.

(Straightening up) Niklaus says '' Now the deal is simple I have as you imagine created parts of the fantasy world but that is limited to Magic and the Realms I won't be adding Superheroes and stuff ''.

Nodding the two ask'' the deal ?''. 

Niklaus '' Simple you and your Brother must know that Aliens do exist ( Stun the others stand there ) they will attack and the supernatural world will change as such I ask you and your brother to lead a team fighting the supernatural and Extraterrestial world ''. 

Dean and Sam smile '' Done ''. 

Niklaus '' Wait i'm not done and you do so under my command as part of my organization ''. 

Dean and Sam look at each other sighing '' We don't have a choice so we accept ''. Sam says


	7. all is coming together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> σβήστε φωτιά = Extinguish fire 
> 
> Φωτιές από τους ουρανούς =Fires from the heavens '

Denver 

Lucifer stands near a White Fence looking at a two-story home looking down I look at the fence for a second and hear the sounds of screams focusing for a second I grab the woman and Baby. Who appears in a flash of Light the Woman bloody upholds the baby who whines in terror. 

Trembling the woman looks at the man '' How who are you ''. 

The Man smiles as a man comes racing out of the house 

'' You filthy b oh lord my king I''. 

The Man holds up his hand and snaps suddenly the Man screams as a Black smoke flies out and the smoke starts burning. 

The Man stares at the man and female '' Oh god what have I done ''. 

Lucifer looks at the man for a second tsking he says '' Really Officer you invite a demon in ''. 

The Woman pales as she whispers '' You're Lucifer ''. 

Smirking Lucifer waves his hand causing the officer to scream as he burns turning he clicks his fingers causing the two to glow as they heal and he removes the tumor in the Woman's brain. 

Sighing in relief she asks '' Why ''. 

Lucifer smirks '' The stories about me most are wrong and your husband may be important in the future for instance you were supposed to die along with the baby ''. 

Pale the woman looks at her child who was asleep thinking she says '' Thank my lord what is the price ''. 

Lucifer smiles '' Simple look up a company called Vector Securities then call them they will protect you from both Supernatural and Human monsters and tell them you are using vault 23 to pay for your life ''. 

Summoning his wings he allows his wings to come out right as Nick pulls onto the street stun Nick sees the Wings come out and the man vanish.

Nick jumps out of his car the second he pulls in to the driveway running he notices that they have blood all over them 

'' Sarah what why are you covered in blood ''. 

Sarah pale softy speaks'' Their was a demon in our house so Lucifer came and save us ''. 

Nick dramatically gasps gulping '' Get in the car ''. 

Sarah holds out her hand handing him a Letter with a small smile he says '' Read this ''. 

Nick frowning opens the letter 

Hello, Nick as you might have guessed this is Lucifer ... ''

The Letter goes on to explain in more detail making Nick pale at each part frowning for a second '' Get in we will go immediately and call someone to pick up are stuff ''. 

Sarah pale '' No I want nothing in that house ''. 

Nodding Nick hands her his phone as he grabs his son and carries him to Sudan opening the trunk he pulls out his car seat and hands the baby to Sarah who takes him without complaining hooking in the car seat he gets in the front with Sarah getting in the back not letting Luke out of her sight. 

Turning for a moment Nick nods to his wife and then starts his car pulling away and headed to their new home. 

Heaven   
Sitting in a room that's pure white with a white desk and chair. 

Raphael notices the change instantly growling he pushes a button and speaks into it '' Zachariah I have a mission for you personally ''. 

Walking in Zachariah bows and asks '' My lord ''. 

Smirking Raphael ''Lucifer has saved one of his vessels family fate a Sarah and his son Luke I order you to kill them both and ''. 

Zachariah smiles in glee at his mission '' I'll have my elite team of angels to aid me ... What is to stop Lucifer from saving him ''. 

Raphael smirks '' Leave that to me and remember your task make certain the fight happens to allow me to take out the weaker opponent and I will see you promoted into my second and commander of all angels''. 

Gleefully Zachariah bows and whistles as he walks out. 

Raphael watches him leave and opens his drawers smirking he stares at his archangel ax and spins it expertly he whispers '' Soon Michael and Lucifer will both be dead and I will be King ''. 

an island in Hawaii 

Two people were dancing one was holding a sword and a hammer and the hammer was sending out Lightning while the Sword was on fire except the fire is green. The second rolls on the ground as a fireball goes flying over him.   
Sam shouts '' Φωτιές από τους ουρανούς ''. causing a ball of White fire to appear in his hand tossing it to Dean he watches as Dean throws up a wall of fire with Lightning surrounding it with a twirl of his hammer that summons wind that ripples over him blocking the attack and sending it back.

Sam eyes wide says '' σβήστε φωτιά''. 

The fire disappears in the air and transforms into fog Dean frowning twirls the hammer to remove the fog not seeing Sam throw a blue Bolt at him which hits his chest causing him to spasms as his muscle contour and he falls Paralyze.

Clapping an older man with long eyes says '' Nicely done you've learned the magical ways to use your powers now I will train you how to use your powers to improve your body and get you to the point where you don't need to use those two weapons Dean and you Sam won't need to yell spells you will be able to say spells in your mind ''. 

Grinning Sam and Dean pleased says '' Thank you, Master Merlin ''. 

With a smile, Merlin answers '' My pleasure to bring up two more of Niklaus's newest assets... and As promise, Arthur and Lancelot will train you in Hand to hand combat as well as Weapon


	8. Bobby's Deal

Lucifer Mansion 

Lucifer sitting in his sitting room hangs up his phone pleased his demons has taken over the remaining Organize crime Organizations and they were bringing in Profit while also taking down all Human Traffickers and any person committing Child abuse or Child Raping. Thanks to that he was pleased that an army of Loyal Demons was Possessing and each family Godfather's Enforcers and up which was allowing him to finally take a cut which he placed in off-shore accounts. 

Sighing Lucifer closes his Business laptop ringing a bell he summons a Servant to pour himself an 80-year-old Krug and sips it sighing he thinks '' Money well-spent''. Pulling out a phone he calls a number. 

''Hello Lucy ''

Lucifer smiles as he says 

'' Brother it's time ''. 

'' Shit, you got them ''. 

Lucifer smirks '' Yes, the Winchesters are mine and with them, we can finally start our plan ''. 

'' Well, shit Lucy that's great and the best part is it will piss off Dad ''. 

Snorting Lucifer answers back '' Your right Gabe but you sure you can do this ''. 

The now name Gabriel snorts '' Brother you found and gave me 10 Hands of God and told me that you plan on making the marvel world real then you gave be Blanche to find another power source believe me thanks to that and the fact that you have your Minions pray to the Pagans and us well, thanks to that we are as powerful as 200 Hands of Gods on our own but with the other hands I will more than able to do this ''. 

Pleased Lucifer says '' Do it ''. 

Gabriel pauses for a few moments then '' Done ''. 

Pleased I smile as I focus my power feeling massive waves of power grinning, I stood as flames spread from my feet and I drop into hell. 

Hell 

Tower of Lucifer 

Hearing the sounds of Torment I appear on my throne and grin as I receive Information from my clone. 

Transforming into my monstrous self I lean back as I connect myself to hell as I do my part of the plan and section of portions of empty spaces in hell for the Pagan gods who will take up portions of hell as the ruler of that portion. 

Creating paths to and from Hell he created 4 different realms which were Hades's and his Elysium and Field of Punishment, Hela and her Helheim, Pluto and his Underworld, and Tartarus and his Prison for Exile Deities and the Monsters from Purgatory who has been killed.

Disconnecting from Hell he recreates the clone and flames out of hell. 

Earth

Appearing in a burst of Flames Lucifer waves the ash away and sits back in his chair in the sitting room. 

Picking up the phone he says '' Done ''. 

'' Great I felt the burst of power on my pagan side ''. 

Pleased at that Lucifer responds '' Alright Gabe see you in a week I'm calling you in ''. 

''Really well it has been fun: but brother you better have something I will enjoy for me ''. 

Lucifer smiles amusement'' How would you like to be the new Tony Stark''. 

Gabriel silent then he sniffs '' This may be the best day of my life, hell yeah, ''.

Lucifer leans back '' Good your team is ready and I already created threats for you to fight good luck Brother ''. 

Hanging up he smiles as he makes the final phone call to the monsters that Amara created. You see Amara reading the Books and watching TV felt the world's monsters were pathetic so she tasked him with sending a single monster from each type. It took a year but he sent them and from came new versions of monsters one 100x stronger than Chuck's because they were made from 3 angels who were tired and wanted to die so Amara used them in creating the monsters. 

'' Hello Lord Lucifer ''. 

Smiling Lucifer replies '' It's time ''. 

'' Good ''. 

Hanging up he knew that soon the weak and evil monsters will be killed man evolution is a bitch.

With a smile, Lucifer finishes his wine placing the glass down he walks over to his training room and pushes a button. 

With a flicker 3, Michael's appears, and each of them was as skill as Michael. 

Grinning with himself Lucifer summons his Trident and spins it once then he rushes at Michael's who was holding a Lance.

3 hours later 

Actually panting Lucifer drops his sword on the ground and looks around after 3 hours he finally defeated the last Michael. With bruises slowly healing Lucifer looks at the 3 one has a Trident stuck in his heart the other a wound in his neck and the last his head cut off. 

Grunting he feels himself completely healed. Walking over to his Trident he sends it back to wherever it goes when he's not using it. 

Turning Lucifer pushes the button causing the 3 Michael to vanish sighing he walks out and walks to the Shower room turning it on he sees a hundred shower heads all turn on and Streams of water pour on him. 

Listening to the TV in the Shower room he smiles as he hears the news that the Secretary of State and Defense have ordered the Miltary out to deal with the Cartels in the world with the aid of Ally nation. 

Pleased at that he snorts humans killing humans just like always and himself picking up the pieces. 

Getting out of the shower he snaps himself dry and puts on another trench coat suit but this time white. 

Ring Ring 

Grinning, Lucifer picks up his phone and smiles as he gleefully says '' Bobby Singer how can I help you ''. 

Silence then a rough voice replies '' How did you know it was me ''. 

Amuse Lucifer answers '' I am the dealer do you honestly believe that I wouldn't make certain of who I am speaking to''. 

Silence then Bobby says '' Fine now tell me where are my boys ''. 

Chuckling Lucifer answers '' The Two are on one of my islands learning how to control my gifts''.

Bobby '' Gifts ''. 

Lucifer snorts '' They didn't tell you, Well no matter they are safe and more that I promise ''. 

Bobby looking at the Book on the dealer grunts then says '' You are known for keeping your word but I want to see for myself ''.

Lucifer smiling '' So a deal with the great Bobby Singer done ''. 

Bobby confused clenches his teeth asks '' And what do you want ''?

Lucifer amusement clear in his voice '' I want you to restart the American Men of Letters ''.

Bobby silent for a moment then '' Fuck they were real ''. 

Lucifer snorts '' More than that Granddaddy and Grandpappy were both Members meaning Hunting is in their blood ''. 

Bobby pissed '' Goddamnit ''. 

Lucifer smiles '' Why do you think the traitor Princes of Hell are after them the Men of Letters is a massively powerful and Multiple countries group created by Jesus Christ himself and they are gifted with weapons forged by God given to Jesus ''. 

Bobby pale '' And they want the weapons ''.

Lucifer pleased '' and the Knowledge that the Men of Letters have gather ''. 

Bobby thinking answers '' Done ''. 

Lucifer smiles '' Good oh and Heaven wants the two because they are the only humans capable of Holding Michael and Lucifer allowing them to walk the earth in a Custom vassal made by God ''. 

Bobby completely pale asks '' And Which is which''. 

Lucifer smiles and answers '' Dean is Michael's but Sam he's Mine ''. 

Bobby drops the phone Implications rushing through his mind then he picks it up shakily '' Your Lucifer ''. 

Lucifer smirks not that Bobby can see it '' Yes in a Vassal made by Me so Sam is Useless unless this Vassal gets destroyed ''.

Sighing a little Bobby asks '' And why do you say it like that ''. 

Lucifer smiles '' Because Bobby Singer my Vassal I made and I used the Blood of every Human who can hold me plus a few other blood to create this vassal this one is probably better ''. 

Bobby sighing in relief then Lucifer asks '' So do we have a deal will you restart the American Men of Letters and tell the two their Bloodlines , oh and make it better most of my Brothers want the Apocalypse so they will try to send Dean to Hell thinking it would release me from my fake cage ''.

Bobby pale '' Damn it all fuck fine yes ''. 

Lucifer grins '' Fantastic man you will be sent by mail all you need from Money to the locations of Chapterhouses and Bunkers good luck ''.

**Author's Note:**

> My Lucifer/ Naurto will have Joesph Morgan as his form and … he will be called Lucifer so be ready


End file.
